


The First and Last Kiss

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sad, ending to the first season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: Written originally on Luna. Reposted here. I don't necessarily ship these characters, but I thought about this scene playing out for those who do.  Still it is a bit sad.





	The First and Last Kiss

Sebastian placed the young boy on the stone bench. This is where his life would end.

The frail looking boy didn’t look frightened in the least as he looked deep into his butler’s eyes. “Will it hurt?” he asked quietly.

The handsome devil paused and looked at the boy apologetically. “Yes a little. I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

“No. Be as brutal as you want. Carve the pain into me. It shows I had a life worth living.” The boy replied sternly to the shocked butler.

Quickly the butler regained his composure. “Yes my lord.” He said getting up. Taking his glove in between his teeth he began walking towards the seated child. He pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground as he reached him.

Stroking his pale, soft face he gently pulled the black eye patch that concealed the marked eye. The boy watched him, ready to accept his fate.

Sebastian leaned over him his hot breath caressing his skin. “Now then young master...” he cooed gently to the boy.

The small boy felt his eyelids getting heavy, as he took one last look at the beautiful man in front of him. “Sebastian...,” he said his voice sounding weak to even his ears.

He heard the man’s breath catch in his throat. “Yes young master?” he asked almost hesitantly.

The boy’s hand reached up and found the demon’s face. He stroked it just as Sebastian had stroked his. He continued, faintly, “I’ve never been kissed before.”

He heard his butler chuckle. He leaned over his mouth. “It will be my honor to be your only kiss sir.” The boy sighed contently, with no more energy to speak.

Placing his mouth over his he took what was owed to him. When he was done the boy’s body seemed so small. Sebastian kissed the child’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight young master.”


End file.
